


Sunday Morning

by madeboo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeboo/pseuds/madeboo
Summary: Chanyeol likes to use his mouth to do things other than talk.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> 〃ω〃

There is no place Chanyeol would rather be right now than lying in bed between Jongdae’s legs.

Nothing beats the feeling of his boyfriend’s trembling thighs pressing tight around his warm ears. The feeling of fingers intertwined, squeezing when the stimulation becomes too much. The feeling of his throat giving to the head of Jongdae’s cock, lips locked around the base.

It didn’t take long into their relationship for Jongdae to realize that what was the most mind-blowing oral for him, was nothing short of a religious experience for Chanyeol, who came untouched the first time Jongdae let him do this.

Chanyeol moves up to catch his breath a little, keeping his lips just barely wrapped around the tip so he doesn’t entirely lose contact. The sensation of cooling saliva around his dick makes Jongdae’s jaw clench. _God_ does Chanyeol know how to wreck him.

Letting go of Jongdae’s hands for a moment, Chanyeol grazes his fingertips over the lithe torso stretched out in front of him. Jongdae arches into the touch, gripping the sheets and relaxing his thighs open to allow Chanyeol’s hands to wander further downwards. He keeps one heated palm on Jongdae’s stomach while the other makes its way to the inside of Jongadae’s right thigh, massaging in a way that makes his dick twitch. His responsiveness is such a turn on and Chanyeol wonders how he is so blessed.

Deciding he wants to get back to business, Chanyeol moves his hands to reach for where Jongdae has kept his own hands clenched in the bedding. A quick squeeze to Jongdae’s palms is the only warning before he sheathes the length in his mouth again. The wet heat makes Jongdae’s vision blur and his thighs immediately snap back to the sides of Chanyeol’s head. His breathing comes in huffs as he wills himself not to come.

Chanyeol can’t help but smile at the reaction, lips straining a bit as he presses all the way down. He stays there for a second, comfortable, before swallowing around the head. It causes Jongdae to gasp and Chanyeol wonders how long he can stay like this before Jongdae resorts to begging.

His boyfriend, normally the chatty type, can seldom enunciate a word when Chanyeol takes care of him like this. His vocabulary shortens to words like “mm”, “mmmmm”, and “mmmhmh”. Chanyeol lives for these breathy hums of encouragement, taking Jongdae’s uncharacteristic speechlessness as the highest praise.

Jongdae lets go of one of Chanyeol’s hands and moves to caress the stretched cheeks and swollen lips around his cock. The touch causes Chanyeol to buck into the sheets and moan, the vibrations sending Jongdae’s head back into his pillow.

A high-pitched “mmmMM” resounds off the walls and Chanyeol can’t stop himself from sucking with as much intensity as he can muster all the way up Jongdae’s member before dropping back down, bobbing at double speed to entice more noises from his lover.

Jongdae shakily runs his free hand through Chanyeol’s curly locks a couple times before grabbing the open palm he left next to him and guides it to his chest to get Chanyeol to play with his perked nipple. The rubbing paired with the fast pace and suction has Jongdae reeling, jaw slack as he begins to mewl.

Chanyeol feels tears pricking at his eyes from the exertion but it’s worth it for the way Jongdae looks right now.

Jongdae starts shaking in pleasure but Chanyeol wants more time to please him before he cums so he completely lets Jongdae fall from his lips. The loss of heat has Jongdae thrusting up to try and follow Chanyeol’s mouth and it takes every centimeter of Chanyeol’s self-control to not give in.

A garbled whine escapes Jongdae’s throat and Chanyeol looks up to see him panting, eyebrows downturned as his legs slowly fall open again.

_Don’t give in. Not yet._

Jongdae, jaw still ajar, makes eye contact with Chanyeol as some drool starts to escape. Chanyeol moves his hand up to wipe the drool across Jongdae's shiny lips before deciding to press a couple fingers inside his mouth, pushing down on his tongue before Jongdae closes his curled lips around the fingers and begins to lick them in earnest.

He might not have quite the oral fixation that Chanyeol does, but Jongdae can appreciate the appeal.

Chanyeol’s face reddens and he turns into Jongdae’s right thigh to start sucking marks into his skin. “Hyung looks so beautiful. So so so beautiful.” Chanyeol starts mumbling, “I can’t believe you’re mine.”

“In” is the only response Jongdae can manage before letting Chanyeol’s coated digits fall from his mouth with a pop, but Chanyeol understands and guides his fingers to Jongdae’s hole. He uses a little pressure to circle his hole and inserts a finger only a couple centimeters or so in. It’s insanely tight and Chanyeol can’t help but move his mouth down to allow his tongue to join his finger, teasing the rim and just inside Jongdae’s walls.

Jongdae’s intermittent humming spurs Chanyeol to press deeper and after a few minutes of enthusiastic licking and determined rubbing, Jongdae cards a hand through Chanyeol’s hair to get his attention.

Chanyeol sits up, continuing his ministrations with a deft finger and sees just how affected Jongdae is. His whole chest and face are red and his breathing is shallow. Chanyeol can’t believe he got so lost in eating him out that he couldn’t even hear the ragged inhales. Jongdae has gotten drool all down his chin again and when Chanyeol meets his glassy eyes he can see the silent plea in them.

Looking to Jongdae’s curved, leaking member, Chanyeol gives in, pressing a quick kiss to Jongdae’s neck before settling in place between his legs, picking up the fast pace he left off at. This time Chanyeol keeps one hand at Jongdae's entrance to continue stroking inside him and rub his balls while the other hand returns to Jongdae to be held. Jongdae uses his free hand to start sucking his own fingers and the noises go straight to Chanyeol’s dick. He ruts into the sheets shamelessly, never pausing the ministrations with his fingers or mouth, getting off on Jongdae getting off.

Jongdae is now only producing long moans muffled by the fingers in his mouth and Chanyeol knows that means he’s close. Chanyeol moans himself, adding further sensation that ultimately does Jongdae in. Jongdae’s body snaps like a rubber band and a sharp shout alerts Chanyeol of his impending orgasm so he swallows around Jongdae, reveling in the throbbing of his cock in his mouth as Jongdae spills cum down his throat, hole twitching around Chanyeol’s finger.

Chanyeol ruts through the feeling of Jongdae filling him up and he removes his hand from Jongdae’s hole to grab his own pulsating member and it only takes a few strokes for Chanyeol to wail around the mouthful of dick and paint the sheets in his release, squeezing his and Jongdae’s interlocked fingers together just to have something to ground him..

Pulling his head up just enough to breathe properly through his nose, Chanyeol moves to suckle Jongdae’s tip, making sure he is taken care of in his post orgasmic state while still indulging his own need to have a cock in his mouth. Jongdae’s husky humming turns to a husky whine from overstimulation and Chanyeol ceases sucking, resting his head at the junction between his boyfriend’s groin and thigh, still keeping him in his mouth.

“This will never get old” Jongdae whispers. He plants a hand on Chanyeol’s head and starts petting him, making sure to give attention to Chanyeol’s left ear (his most accessible erogenous zone) to soothe him. “Your neck will probably be killing you later.” Chanyeol didn’t even want to think about the ache that was likely to stick around for a few days after moving his head so vigorously. “How about next Sunday I ride your face. Both to give you a break and because I’ve been wanting to try it for a while.”

Chanyeol’s dick gives a half-hearted twitch at the idea and he hums in agreement around the softening length in his mouth, triggering Jongdae to take in a sharp breath.

“Jesus, Chanyeol. That mouth of yours gets you into trouble even when no words come out. I’m lucky it belongs to me.”

Chanyeol grins, finally releasing Jongdae’s cock. “I love you,” he says.

He looks spent on the outside but inside Chanyeol is feeling energized. He moves up and buries his face into Jongdae’s chest and Jongdae holds him, content with another Sunday morning spent with the love of his life.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Titled after one of Jongdae's favorite songs 〃∀〃)ゞ
> 
> This is my favorite ship and it needs more love.


End file.
